1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, and particularly relates to an endoscope system capable of observing a direct-view direction and a side-view direction at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscope systems each including an endoscope which picks up an image of an object inside a subject, an image processing apparatus which generates an observed image of the object whose image is picked up by the endoscope, and the like are widely used in the medical field, the industrial field and the like.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-309860 discloses an optical system capable of simultaneously acquiring an object image in the direct-view direction corresponding to a center axis direction, and an omnidirectional object image in the side-view direction which is substantially orthogonal to the center axis direction, and an endoscope including the optical system. According to the endoscope including the optical system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-309860, the image in the direct-view direction forming a circular shape (direct-view field of view image) and an image of an entire circumference in the side-view direction forming a ring shape (side-view field of view image) in the outer circumference of the image in the direct-view direction are displayed on a display section such as a monitor.